Just Tonight
by Chiica RatHale Lightwood
Summary: OS... Clary se disfraza para engañar a Sebastian su amigo de años para tratar de seducirlo. Lograra seducirlo? Pero mas importante aun, podra engañar a alguien que la conoce tan bien como el? Cancion recomendada: Just tonight - Pretty Reckless ... mal summary


**¡Hola nefilims! Como estan? Tal vez sea raro que por primera vez escriba algo de Cazadores de sombras, o al menos me senti un poco rara haciendolo jajaja originalmente este fic iba a ser para Halloween pero entre escuela y estres ps nomas no pude terminarlo a tiempo pero igual lo subo ahora ^ ^ ... Bueno yo los dejo para que lo lean a ver que les parece :D**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la increible Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

Llegamos a la fiesta en la Mansión Lightwood, todo el mundo estaba allí. Ajuste mi mascara y seguí a mi mejor amigo. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Te ves irreconocible- me dijo Simón. Y era cierto, mi cabello estaba liso, me había teñido el cabello castaño temporalmente claro, mis ojos estaban muy maquillados con pestañas postizas y un labial obscuro.

-Eso espero- dije, lo vi a lo lejos charlando con Magnus el anfitrión de la fiesta, que al verme llego hacia mí, se veía muy elegante en un atuendo victoriano.

-Bienvenida mi preciosa Christine- me dijo besando mi mejilla y guiñándome un ojo. – Bienvenido…- dijo sin saber cómo nombrar a Simon.

-Obi Wan Kenobi- dijo el con solemnidad sacando su espada laser original.

-Sí, Isabelle está por allá- le dijo indicando la pista de baile y me tomo de la cintura ignorando a Simon. –Debo presentarle a un joven interesante señorita Christine- me dijo y llevo hasta un chico vestido de fantasma de la ópera, que fue hasta ahí que entendí el porqué de mi atuendo arreglado por Magnus.

-Eric, te presento a…- comenzó a hablar Magnus.

-Christine- dijo el fantasma interrumpiendo a Magnus, reconocí su voz al instante. Beso mi mano y sonreí ligeramente.

-Iré a recibir a los invitados- dijo el anfitrión y se fue, ningún de los 2 hablo, solo nos miramos por un momento.

-¿Me concedería el placer de un baile con usted?- me dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No perdamos más tiempo- dije y tome su mano, fuimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a danzar al compás de Debussy. Tomamos un poco de vino, charlamos sin olvidar mi voz fingida, eso podría costarme la noche.

-Creo que te conozco- comento en mi oído y me quede helada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte de la misma forma.

-No lo sé- dijo y beso mi mejilla, luego llego hasta la comisura de mis labios y se detuvo sin alejarse demasiado. Volví mi rostro y nuestros labios se tocaron, suaves roces. Se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano, la tome sin saber a dónde nos dirigiríamos.

-¿A dónde me lleva joven fantasma?- le pregunte y se detuvo para murmurar a mi oído.

–A un punto sin retorno- me dijo al oído alejando un mecho de cabello de mi hombro, lo seguí hasta un pasillo obscuro y entonces me beso apasionadamente contra una pared, toco una puerta que estaba al lado y la abrió al ver que nadie respondía. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda con seguro, trato de quitarme la máscara pero lo detuve.

-No, dejémonos las máscaras- murmure y asalte su boca, me acerco a su cuerpo sosteniéndome de la cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. La pasión se apodero de nosotros y sus labios recorrían mi piel expuesta. Sus manos trataron de desatar el corset y soltó una risita contra mi hombro.

-¿Cómo es que se ponen esto las mujeres?- murmuro contra el mismo lugar, me estremecí de sentir su aliento y reí ligeramente.

-Con dificultad- dije, mi mano tomo el hilo correcto y lo jale, el corset se aflojo. -Solo es saber jalar el hilo correcto- dije y volví a abrazarme de él y besarlo, me beso intensamente y sentí como iba aflojando poco a poco el vestido al tiempo que yo me deshacía de su camisa y abrigo. Nuestra respiración era agitada, mi vestido cayó al piso, me alzo y tomo en sus brazos para terminar en un sillón. Yo debajo de su bien ejercitado cuerpo, podía verlo con los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana; fue cuando me di cuenta que él también podía ver mi cuerpo vestido solo con mi ropa interior, me encogí de vergüenza.

-No te avergüences, tienes una linda figura- dijo y acaricio mi rostro. Y comenzó a besarme de nuevo pero ahora con menos intensidad, sus manos acariciaban mi piel desnuda y sus labios la recorrían de igual modo dejándome sin aliento, mis manos recorrieron su torso, sus ya conocidos brazos, era curioso como la ropa podía ocultar ciertos atributos, sin hablar de otros atributos que tenía. Nuestras manos exploraron la anatomía del otro sin omitir nada. Después de unos minutos abrió un pequeño paquete metálico.

-Vaya venias preparado- comente con cierta sorpresa. Y sonrió.

-No en realidad creo que nuestro anfitrión lo puso ahí en algún momento- dijo y soltó a reír ligeramente. A los pocos segundos estaba sobre mi de nuevo… seguimos con las máscaras puestas, estuve a punto de decir su nombre sin embargo hice lo posible por callarlo cuando comenzó a entrar en mi, me sujete con fuerza a sus brazos, sus embestidas eran lentas y hacían estremecer hasta el momento cúspide, segundos después de mi clímax llego el de el, o mejor dicho lo dejó llegar.

Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares buscando su ritmo usual, me puse mi ropa interior y el fue a deshacerse del preservativo, se sentó a mi lado y abrazo.

-Es increíble que quisieras engañarme- murmuro de pronto mientras me acercaba más a él.

-¿De qué hablas?- dije helada de sorpresa. Comenzó a reír por lo bajo y me beso inocentemente.

-Te reconocería de cualquier forma, no importa cuánto creas que cambias siempre habrá algo que me dirá quien eres realmente- me dijo mirándome a la cara. –Clary- murmuro sonriendo muy ligeramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde qué momento lo supiste?- le pregunte casi enojada tratando de levantarme, pero no me dejo haciendo que cayera de nuevo en el sillón.

-Desde que te vi entrar con ese nerd de tu amigo- me dijo riendo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Soy una imbécil- murmure y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos. Gracias al cielo me había puesto mi ropa interior sino no podría moverme de la vergüenza.

-Claro que no- me dijo y acaricio mi espalda con sus dedos.

-Sabes que sí Sebastian, si me lo hubieras dicho no habría pasado esto- le dije enojada y avergonzada.

-Dime, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?- me pregunto buscando mi mirada.

-No- respondí al cabo de un momento.

-¿Entonces? Tarde o temprano pasaría y no te dije nada porque quería que pasara, sabía que si te lo decía te negarías a esto- me dijo con seriedad.

-Obvio me negaría, no podría con la idea de que tú me vieras…- comencé a decir pero me interrumpí para gruñir de frustración.

-¿Desnuda?- dijo y gemí de pena. –Tú me viste desnudo y no me siento avergonzado, no puedes negar que fue muy fácil. Hay química, demasiada es algo que no puedes refutar- me dijo y suspire, era verdad no había incomodado de que me viera como realmente soy. Me quito la máscara.

-No importa cuán fácil o placentero haya sido, esto no debió pasar- le dije.

-Así que también fue placentero para ti- dijo y me volví a mirarlo, se había quitado la máscara también. –Me gustas más pelirroja- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Sebastian- dije tratando de alejarlo pero tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo besar a Clary y no a Christine?- me pregunto y fruncí el ceño.

-Sebastian- volví a repetir en advertencia.

-Solo una vez más- me dijo y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme, respondí a su beso y en cuanto comencé a sentir un calor especial me levante del sillón y fui a recoger mi vestido para ponérmelo. Sebastian suspiro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- me dijo y ayudo a vestirme de nuevo. Beso mi hombro sorprendiéndome.

-Ya no hagas eso, por favor. Solo olvídalo- le pedí, arregle mi cabello con un pasador y salí de la habitación.

-Clary- me llamo saliendo al pasillo vistiendo solo sus pantalones. –Te quiero demasiado, no sé si pueda llamarle amor pero te necesito conmigo, después de hoy me declaro adicto a ti- me dijo y volvió a tomarme en sus brazos para besarme. Me negué al principio pero accedí a besarlo, el plan era que pasara algo con él, había pasado lo máximo que pudo haber pasado un beso postsexo no sería nada.

-Yo también te necesito Sebastian, te quiero- murmure contra su boca y volvimos a besarnos con intensidad. No había espacio entre nosotros.

-Chicos los estaba buscando- dijo Magnus acercándose a nosotros. Nos separamos de golpe.

-Magnus- dije exhalando con sorpresa.

-No se preocupen al menos ahora no están haciendo otra cosa- nos dijo con un guiño.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Sebastian. Magnus sonrió ampliamente.

-Por el ángel, son como un libro pornográfico abierto, puedo leer el placer en sus caras- nos dijo y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. –Tranquilos no diré nada- nos prometió.

-¿Y qué necesitabas?- le pregunte ansiosa.

-Oh claro, tu amigo nerd se fue con Izzi me pidió decirte que se ven mañana en java jones- me dijo y siguió de largo.

-Gracias Simon- murmure con pesadez. Mire mi reloj debía llegar a mi casa en 20 minutos. –Demonios- murmure

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Sebastian.

-Debo llegar a mi casa en 20 minutos- dije suspirando.

-Yo te llevo- me ofreció, dude un momento. –No te tocare- me dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de mí.

-Está bien- dije y caminamos hasta la puerta, todavía había algunos asistentes a la fiesta de Magnus. Bajamos hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta. El camino fue casi silencioso, solo sonaba la radio con música conocida Rihanna, Taylor Swift, One Direction. Llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme- le dije mirando la ventana encendida de la cocina, seguramente me esperaba Luke mientras resolvía crucigramas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Es un placer- respondió guiñando un ojo y me sonroje. Mordí mi labio ligeramente.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos luego Sebastian- le dije y me despedí de el con un beso que iba a ser en la mejilla pero se volvió de manera que había besado sus labios.

-Dijiste que no me tocarías- le recrimine.

-No te toque, tú me tocaste- me dijo y sonrió. Suspire, salí del auto y entre a mi casa. Como pensé Luke estaba esperándome.

-¿Llegas temprano?- me dijo cerrando su cuadernillo. Me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Sí, la fiesta fue algo rápida- dije con simpleza. Luke me analizo detenidamente.

-Te ves diferente- dijo como una afirmación, sentí como si supiera lo que había pasado. Suspiro.

-Yo me siento igual- dije lo mejor que pude, la verdad me sentía diferente, me sentía mejor. –Me iré a dormir, estoy cansada- le dije besando su mejilla.

-No lo dudo- gruño por lo bajo y fingí no haberlo escuchado. Entre a mi habitación para cambiarme, cepillaba mis dientes cuando mi móvil sonó, mire el mensaje de texto.

_Eres mi nueva adicción, espero con ansias verte de nuevo, acariciarte, besarte… Descansa. Te quiero. _Decía el mensaje de Sebastian al leerlo un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al recordar lo sucedido. Me negaba a admitirlo, pero también ansiaba con repetir mi íntimo encuentro con Sebastian, mi gran amigo.

* * *

**...Pues aca nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado, esta leve pero a mi me gusto. No se ustedes pero a mi si me gusta esa pareja entre Clary y Sebastian y tengo un crush con él, no importa que quiera convertir el mundo en cenizas jaja xD **

**Bueno les dejo que aun tengo algunos labores que hacer... Espero ver su opinion sobre este fic. **

**Gracias por leerlo! Cuidense... Xoxo ;3**


End file.
